


Bravo Vergil, bravo

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Blow Jobs, Boob Jobs, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Crossdressing, M/M, Maid dress, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top V (Devil May Cry), V's his nickname, V's name is Vitale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: V buys something special for Vergil.(For my bf's birthday)





	Bravo Vergil, bravo

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE! HAVE SOME PORN!
> 
> If you want to check out more stuff from me, you can find me on twitter @vault_emblem
> 
> The name of the fic comes from an italian meme btw

It’s when Vergil opens the door and finds a box at the doorstep that he realizes that Vitale has bought something.

In itself it doesn’t really surprise him – it wouldn’t be the first time Vitale orders something on the internet – but he usually tells him beforehand when they’re expecting a package or sometimes he even asks for his help in order to choose which model would fit him better despite the fact that Vergil absolutely is no expert in this, but he always does his best to be of help – and well Vitale always follows his advice so he must not be too bad, right?

Was this supposed to be a surprise? Maybe Vitale didn’t want him to see his new purchase only to show it off later when he least expected it.

 

A little smirk appears on his face as he takes the package and gets back inside.

Oh, the face he’ll make when he sees what he has.

 

Very predictably, Vitale is in the living room, half-lying on the couch, book in one hand and chin rested on the other, intent on reading. Vergil has to stop in his tracks just to get a better look of him.

Even in such a simple moment, he’s still so beautiful. The way his hair would sometimes fall on his forehead, the way he would gently push them away every time, revealing his deep green eyes, that clever and intelligent gaze that always keeps him on his toes, the way the too large sweater he’s wearing reveals his shoulder’s skin with its intricate black tattoos… this is _art_.

 

Focus, Vergil. You can’t let him distract you every time, no matter how pretty he is.

 

He clears his throat then, getting Vitale’s attention. Of course his eyes dart immediately from Vergil to the pack, and Vitale smiles.

\- Oh, it finally arrived -, he states, closing the book and resting in on the couch before getting up and walking towards Vergil.

\- So it is yours -, the other replies, hesitating for a moment before handling the package to Vitale, who’s looking at it like it’s his most treasured thing.

\- So… what is it? -, he asks then, because he can’t deny to be curious, but Vitale doesn’t reply, instead he rests the package on the ground and starts to open it with what seems like maybe too much eagerness. He must’ve gotten something pretty good if he’s this excited.

Vitale’s smile grows even larger when he finally opens the box, picking up one of the different articles of clothing that are contained inside.

 

It’s… it’s a maid dress, there’s no mistaking it.

 

Oh, but wait. There’s something wrong with this order.

\- Vitale… Isn’t the size too big for you? -, Vergil asks in fact.

Sure, Vitale might be the taller one but he’s still pretty bony and it doesn’t look like the dress will fit him well.

Vitale smirks, looking up at him with a suggestive gaze.

\- It’s not for me -.

 

What does he mean by…

\- _Ah_ -.

The realization hits Vergil hard, very hard, and he can already feel his face getting redder while he processes this whole thing.

The maid dress isn’t for Vitale: _it’s for him_.

 

 

If Vergil keeps doing that he’ll surely rip the fabric, and yet he can’t stop trying to pull the skirt as down as possible – it really doesn’t cover anything.

It took some convincing to get him to wear that, but Vitale had already spent money to buy this, so Vergil supposes that for once he can make him happy. Just once, nothing more.

It’s a weird sensation feeling such soft fabric on his skin, but there’s worse.

 

He looks at himself in the mirror.

The soft white stockings are almost transparent and they’re being kept up by the lacy garters; they arrive to half is thigh. At least he refused to wear high heels; that’s just too much for him, and he knows that he would just fall on the ground immediately.

The skirt is your typical maid skirt, but Vergil didn’t think that it would actually expose him this much; you could see his panties – yes, Vitale bought him panties too, and as shameless are they are, he’s wearing them.

Maybe Vitale went a little too happy with the neckline that exposes his chest way more than Vergil would usually do, not to talk about how it exposes his toned back.

 

At this point he could be running around naked and he would feel less ashamed.

 

He turns towards the closed door of the bedroom.

Vitale had left him alone for the dressing part, saying that he didn’t want to pressure him and that – that way – he could bail out of this if he wanted to, but then he also immediately added with a smirk that he wanted to enjoy the surprise.

… Should he do this? Will it be enough?

What if they both realize that they’ve just made a horrible mistake?

 

He sighs, shaking his head at himself.

He usually never overthinks this much; if he does something he always does it with confidence and pride, and it should be the same in this case as well.

They won’t die just for this. He can do it.

 

He steps outside.

 

 

V’s waiting for him in the living room, comfortably sitting on the couch.

He wonders whether Vergil will actually do this or not – maybe he overstepped his boundaries by not talking to him beforehand about this.

The things is… he doesn’t really know what possessed him when he bought that. There was a _hunger_ of some sort at the thought that, given how many times V has dressed up for him, it would’ve been nice if Vergil repaid the favour somehow.

Besides, he can’t deny that even just thinking about Vergil dressed like that shakes something deep inside of him. He really wants to see it, and he hopes Vergil will go along with this but well, if he doesn’t want to he won’t force him – though he might get a little sad, just a bit.

 

It’s then that he hears heavy steps getting closer, and he holds his breath.

 _This is it_.

 

He can see Vergil now and… _he’s wearing it_.

He looks… he looks beautiful, so so pretty.

The dress fits him perfectly – maybe the panties are a bit too tight for him but oh well, it’s not so bad given what they leave uncovered. The way it shows Vergil’s skin and highlights his chest and legs is… oh right, he should breathe.

 

Vergil notices immediately the way Vitale’s looking at him and, if it wasn’t that red before, it gets worse now.

He seems to really, _really_ like it, and even just that gaze sends a shiver through his spine.

He should act confidently, get over Vitale and bask on the power he holds over him dressed like this – because he’s sure that Vitale will do _anything_ he asks of him at this point – but he can’t manage to find the courage, because deep down he’s really appreciating the way Vitale’s eyeing him.

He crosses his arms to his chest then, and he can’t manage to look at the other as he asks:

\- … So? -.

 

V doesn’t reply, or at least, he doesn’t reply with words.

He may be moving a bit too fast as he gets up from the couch, approaching Vergil, but he wants to be close, he wants to get a better look at him.

 

If Vergil didn’t know Vitale, he would’ve felt intimidated by the way he walks around him, hands on his back, as if he’s examining a statue. And still now more than ever he can feel the difference in their height and well, it does something to him, something that he can’t quite understand, but it’s not bad… he thinks.

Then he feels hands on his waist and Vitale presses closer against his back and somehow even that simple contact is already leaving Vergil breathless. What is this?

Luckily he gets distracted pretty easily when he feels something hard against his behind and he can’t help but to be surprised – though considering how he acts when it’s the other way around maybe he shouldn’t have been – and he tries his best to sound neutral as he says:

\- Excited already? -.

He can feel Vitale’s hot breath against his neck as the other leans down to reply, his voice right in his ear, like it was the most obvious thing in the world:

\- You look _ravishing_ , Vergil -.

 

Vergil can’t help but to smirk at that.

\- _Ravishing_ , huh? -, he mutters, amused at the choice of words.

Vitale’s hold his hips tightens and he feels Vitale’s teeth on his neck, something that makes him sigh, but it’s not over, because despite everything this is getting to him and he wants to see where this will go.

\- And are you planning to do something about it? -, he urges the other, and he swears he can feel his smirk against his skin.

 _\- Of course I do_ -.

 

 

V’s thrusts are slow, deep, as he savours the feeling of sliding his cock between Vergil’s pecs, his tip penetrating his open mouth over and over. It’s so warm and wet and V can’t help but let moans escape from his mouth, and of course he hasn’t looked away not even once from the view under him.

Vergil’s so pretty like this, on his knees, his arms that are pushing his chest so that it can stick out more and V keeps thrusting and thrusting. Oh, what a wonderful feeling.

And Vergil’s still looking at him, his gaze locked with V’s own one. He seems determined to keep this going, and V can appreciate the effort in the way he bobs his head up and down, licking and sucking his shaft.

 

\- _Vergil_ … -, he moans, and he feels his strength abandoning him, prompting him to hold onto the other by grabbing his hair.

He’s getting close, he can feel it already.

Vergil understands pretty quickly where things are going, and he doesn’t stop not even for a second; if anything he’s moving faster now, with a newfound energy.

It’s with a last, shaky moan that V comes, but before that he pulls out Vergil’s mouth, so that he can spill himself on his chest and on his face. It suits him, he has to say. He looks so dirty like this, with his come that stains that always so dignified expression of him.

V can’t stop staring at him like it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen and it’s then that he gets an idea.

 

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=r0a2pv)

 

 The first thing Vergil thinks when he notices Vitale getting on the ground so quickly is that he collapsed, and he already goes to hold him to at least lessen his fall a bit, but he soon discovers that no, Vitale wasn’t collapsing at all.

He sighs when he feels the other’s tongue wet on his skin, licking and lapping Vergil clear of his semen. It’s such a dirty gesture and Vergil should feel scandalized, but after spending so much time in the company of the other he’s gotten used to this kind of treatment; he still won’t admit how much he likes it, but he doesn’t need to when his throbbing cock is doing all the work for him, pressing against the panties’ tissue desperate for freedom.

 

V can sense that Vergil’s liking it far more than he’s letting on – though that small frown he always makes during those situations will always remain so adorable – and he decides to do something about it. After all…

\- _Don’t hold back_ -, he whispers in his ear, a hand that begins traveling down along Vergil’s body, under the skirt as well, to gently palm his still clothed erection.

He can’t hold a smile at the way Vergil immediately hisses at that contact – he must be so sensitive – and he goes back to cleaning him with his tongue, this time with the other’s moans keeping him company.

Once he’s done he licks a stripe across Vergil’s chest, going up to his chin, his jaw and then his lips, that he captures in a heated kiss, a kiss that Vergil returns pretty distractedly if V has a say in this; it seems that the hand on his crotch is doing more than he was anticipating and well, maybe it’s time to make Vergil feel good as well.

 

 

Maybe it’s a good thing that Vergil can’t see Vitale like this, even though he does feel exposed resting with his stomach against the table and his legs spread apart.

He can feel Vitale’s gaze on him and it doesn’t leave no ever for a moment. Is he really this pretty that he literally can’t take his eyes off of him?

 

He bites his lower lip when Vitale’s fingers brushes against his sides, sliding down to his asscheeks, and he leans down to give one of them a playful kiss, making his muscles instinctively tense – what can he say, he’s sensitive there.

Vitale of course notices his reaction – he always does – and he chuckles, kneeling down between Vergil’s legs, his breath hot against his skin.

\- I think that next time I’ll order a longer dress… -, he begins, right as he starts to move Vergil’s panties, just enough to have free access to the other’s entrance, and Vergil shivers, knowing well where this is going, - … I wouldn’t mind hiding under the skirt and see what happens -.

Vitale’s voice is like honey for Vergil, and even if he tries not to, he can help but to picture what he just described: yes, it wouldn’t be so bad, having him down there, with free room to do anything he wants…

 

His thoughts are interrupted when he feels Vitale licking a long stripe across his entrance, and he immediately covers his mouth with one hand in order to muffle the moan that’s escaping his lips.

He feels his body instinctively squirm at that hot, wet sensation and he closes his eyes, waiting for Vitale to continue.

 

And of course it doesn’t take long for V to going at it again and again and again, lapping at Vergil’s entrance with slow and deliberate movements. He knows what Vergil likes and he knows he’s going to lose his mind like this, so he keeps going, circling that ring of muscle with his tongue, kissing it and enjoying the small sounds that are coming from the other.

… He does notice that they seem muffled though, and he can’t help but to shake his head at that behaviour.

\- Tsk, tsk, tsk, what are you doing, Vergil? -, he mutters, more amused than anything.

Vergil always has to feel in control of himself, even during those situations, but V knows that he needs to let go from time to time, that it can’t always be like this. Oh well, it means he’ll have to convince him.

He brushes his palms across Vergil’s legs, enjoying how toned they are and then, to get his attention, he slaps his left cheek, and he can’t help but to smirk at the way Vergil’s entire body jolts at that – he clearly wasn’t expecting that.

\- If I can’t hear you I won’t keep going -, he says then, alternating kisses on Vergil’s skin to the words, making him shiver.

 

Vergil feels conflicted: on one hand he still has some pride left and he knows it will have completely evaporated if he does what Vitale says but… he also wants him to continue.

His hand clenches for a moment, right before he lets go, resting it on the table where he closes it in a fist.

 

\- _Good boy_ -, V mutters, and now that they’ve gotten that out of the way, it’s time to get back to work.

This time he goes at it with more energy, and Vergil’s moans begin to fill the silence of that room again and they get even higher as V begins to press his tongue inside, bobbing his head as he keeps penetrating Vergil over and over again, holding his trembling legs with his hands – and thank god Vergil decided not to wear the high-heels or else he would’ve definitely fallen from how much he’s shaking already.

V knows by the way Vergil’s clenching around him and by the way he begins to go along his movements that it might be time for more, but he still drags it longer than he should, returning to his lazy lapping, circling Vergil’s entrance.

 

Vitale’s playing the long game, Vergil’s understood that, but he has no idea about how he could make him go on without having to ask.

It’s rare for him to beg, even in those kinds of situations, and he refuses to start now. He still hopes that Vitale will get tired of this game, but the more he goes on the more he believes that it won’t be this easy.

Maybe sarcasm will get him, and that’s why he props himself up with one elbow, ticketing the other hand on the table, and he says:

\- Aren’t you a bit slow today… -.

His voice is still sarcastic and he doesn’t really think about it when he continues with:

\- … _Master?_ -.

 

He feels Vitale immediately stop after that, and he’s about to turn around to see what’s going on when he hears the other.

\- Say it again -.

\- What? -, and this time Vergil turns, but he still can’t see Vitale too well given their position and the skirt he’s still wearing.

Vitale peeks out from when he’s kneeling, looking at him with a certain haze in his eyes, like he just suddenly got a fever.

\- What you said before, say it again… please? -.

His voice is way to similar to the way he begs when their positions are reversed, and Vergil doesn’t really know how to feel about this.

 

What did he say, by the way, that made him so…

 _Ah_. Now he realises.

 

\- I… -.

Vitale must’ve noticed how hesitant he looks, and his expression becomes more conflicted.

Now, what is Vergil willing to do for him? A lot, actually, but does _that_ figure in the list as well? Normally he would’ve said no, but there’s something in this whole situation they’re in, in the way Vitale reacted to that, in they way he’s looking at him…

Oh, to hell with it.

He turns around, burying his face between his arms before muttering:

\- C-could you please go on… _master?_ -.

 

V really wasn’t expecting Vergil to say that.

He knows him, he knows his boundaries _and_ he knows that this is out his comfort zone – despite the fact that he was the one to utter that in the first place, but by now V’s understood that it was something he did without even realising it. The fact that, despite all this, he still said it, shakes something inside V.

He was even about to tell Vergil that he could forget that, that he didn’t really need to repeat it, and he still did it. _For him_.

 

He begins to get up, leaving kisses all over Vergil’s body.

\- Thank you -, he mutters between one kiss and another, - Thank you, thank you, thank you -.

He doesn’t even wait before pressing one finger inside the other; after all he’s being so good for him and he wants to reward him in every way he can.

He’s pretty sure they could skip the preparations altogether – Vergil seems pretty eager already – but the thing is… V loves fingering Vergil; there’s something in the way he reacts, always so sensitive, that only makes V want to keep going, and in fact there have been time’s in which he’s managed to make him come just with his fingers.

 

Vergil is so loose already; it’s almost adorable but V has hardly the time to think about that when he looms over the other, who’s panting already on the table, and presses a kiss between his shoulder blades, thanking himself for having bought a dress that shows off his back so well.

He leaves a trail of kisses as he goes up, until he leaves a last kiss on the top of Vergil’s head, right before asking:

\- Can you keep up like this or do you want to change location? -.

\- ‘M fine -, Vergil replies, right before he gets interrupted by a moan as V inserts another finger inside of him, beginning to scissor them.

This time he moves faster, more hurriedly. He wants this part to be over already, but not before he’s reduced Vergil to a even worse mess than he is now.

 

As he thought, it doesn’t take long for Vergil to thrust against his fingers himself, silently begging for more.

It surprised him the first time, how eager he was, but V would’ve never denied him, not before and definitely not now when he dressed up so pretty for him.

 

Enough is enough.

V withdraws the fingers, not missing the way Vergil moves along with him, almost as if he still wanted them inside of him some more, but he must know that what will come next will be even better, right?

 

Vergil can hear Vitale as he steps behind him again. At least he has a moment of pause, even though he can’t deny the fact that he wants to move on immediately, especially now that he’s so close.

He sighs when he feels Vitale’s hands on his back again, caressing it as he travels down to his ass, which he playfully squeezes.

\- You’re sure you’re fine like this? -.

Vergil barely holds a sigh. Not that he wants Vitale not to care completely about his comfort, but sometimes he should just let it go; he’s not made of porcelain and he won’t break just because he might be standing like that for too long. But in the end… he’s asking because he cares about him, right? Oh well, Vergil supposes he can let this slide, at least once.

\- I’m fine, Vitale. You don’t have to w… -.

 

His sentence is immediately interrupted by a surprised moan as Vergil feels Vitale slam inside him, his body instinctively clenching around his cock.

That little…

And Vitale doesn’t wait not even for a moment before moving, almost pulling out completely and then snapping his hips again with a strength that Vergil hadn’t anticipated, so much that he needs to hold onto the table with his hands, trying to get a better grip on its wooden surface.

Vitale’s pace his merciless, and that’s exactly how they both want it: hard and full of passion.

 

V leans over, pressing his chest against Vergil’s back, making sure that the moans that are escaping his lips will go straight to his ear. He knows what those sounds to do him, how receptive he is to them and he wants to take advantage of that.

\- You’re being so good to me, Vergil, _so good_ -, he whispers and he can’t contain a smile at the way Vergil moans at those words.

\- You have no idea how stunning you look -, he continues, and this time at least he has the mercy to pull out Vergil’s erection, just enough to free it from the panties, and he begins to masturbate him, dragging him closer and closer to the climax.

\- You make me _ache_ , Vergil -.

He picks up the pace even more, so much that the table begins to rattle and Vergil’s voice gets higher, higher than he’s ever heard.

\- Vergil, I lov… -.

 

It’s with a last moan that Vergil comes, his body that is shaking at how much he already feels overstimulated, because Vitale hasn’t stopped yet, and actually he seems to be going even harder now, or maybe it’s just that he’s feeling it more.

And yet despite this his voice is still so encouraging, so full of love, in the way he tells him how well he’s going, how well he’s still taking him, how pretty he is, and Vergil can only try his best to endure it some more, to let Vitale finish.

 

All things considered it doesn’t take long for V to finish as he buries himself inside Vergil with one, deeper, thrust, pressing himself against the other and moaning his name, and Vergil shivers feeling him spill himself inside of him.

 

Everything stops for a moment as the two catch their breaths.

It’s only when V pulls out that he realises how tired he is; his legs are wobbly and he feels pretty unstable on his feet. Ironically Vergil seems to be faring better than him, even though he’s still occasionally shaking, resting completely against the table for support.

 

It happens in a second, but Vergil’s legs give out and he finds himself knees on the ground, his hands still holding onto the borders of the table. V is quick to go down as well – a bit more gracefully than Vergil at least – as he asks:

\- Are you all right? -

Vergil nods, his breath still heavy.

\- I… I need a moment -.

 

V immediately pulls him closer into a hug, resting his head on Vergil’s shoulder, and he begins to kiss his neck. When he notices Vergil’s smile – his eyes closed and clearly tired and still he’s never looked this beautiful – V can’t help but to return it.

 

They stay like that for maybe longer than they should, but who cares? Their house, their rules.

It’s Vitale the one who breaks the silence – which is good because Vergil was about to fall asleep at any moment – saying:

\- You know what you need now? To take everything off and to take a nice, hot bath -.

Vergil hums at that suggestion, slowly opening his eyes – he needs a second to gather his bearings – but then he furrows his brow.

\- Wait, Vitale… shouldn’t we clean up first? -.

V presses a quick kiss to Vergil’s temple before getting up, and thankfully he manages to do that without losing balance.

\- I’ll take care of that later, for now... -, and he looks down, - Let me take care of you, ok? -.

 

Vergil looks up, looks at Vitale, and he really wants to tell him that he’s fine, that he shouldn’t worry about this kind of stuff but… is he really going to pass up such an opportunity just because of his pride?

\- All right -, he mutters, and he notices how bigger Vitale’s smile gets.

 

\- I’m going to get the bathtub ready then -, he says, leaning down to rest a last kiss on the top of Vergil’s head, - I’ll come get you when it’s ready. Meanwhile you might want to get on the couch -.

\- I’ll think about it -, is all Vergil replies with.

He knows he’ll get the couch dirty if he goes there – he’s still leaking cum from his hole after all – so he’ll probably just stay there, and he knows that Vitale knows, and in fact he immediately leaves, because he the sooner he gets everything ready, the sooner he’ll get Vergil to leave that spot.

 

A sigh escapes his lips once he’s alone, and rests his head against the table, closing his eyes again.

That was certainly… _something_.

He liked it way more than he thought he was going to do, and he wonders if this is what Vitale feels every time. No wonder he’s never against trying out a new outfit every now and then.

Will he be willing to do this again? Before that he would’ve said _no_ but now… he’ll see.

 

Maybe he’ll do it again another time.

He’s sure it would be a nice surprise for Vitale, oh yes, and that thought makes a smirk appear on his face.

Oh yes, he’s going to love it.

 

 

It doesn’t take too much time before he hears steps again, and soon he feels someone helping him up. Huh, he wonders who that could be.

\- Can you walk? -.

Vergil turns towards Vitale; it happens often that, when he’s been particularly rough with Vitale, he’ll have to take him in his arms because his legs would completely give out. He can help but to chuckle at the thought of Vitale trying to do the same to him – it wouldn’t end well – and he slightly shakes his head at the other’s perplexed gaze.

\- I’m good -, he replies then, beginning to make his way to the bathroom, followed by Vitale.

 

The water of the tub is warm exactly as he likes it, and Vergil can’t suppress a pleased sigh when he finally dips down after removing all those articles of clothing he was wearing. This feels nice.

It doesn’t take long for Vitale to join him, sitting on the other side of the tub, hugging his knees and with his clever gaze on Vergil.

\- You look particularly smug -, Vergil tells him, making Vitale chuckle.

\- Yes… -, he replies, slowly stretching a hand towards the other, - I guess I’m just happy -.

Vergil looks at him then at the hand, and he smiles as he goes to hold it with his own, squeezing it.

\- Yeah, me too -.


End file.
